Love Never Dies Chapters 4-6
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: enjoy! : )


**KibaNaru: Love Never Dies**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Kakashi and Iruka arrive home with Kakashi still crying really hard and Iruka just feeling so badd for him. Iruka: ohh Kakashi we'll get through this baby don't worry. Kakashi: thank you so much for being here for me it means alot to me...Iruka: Kakashi? Kakashi: Can I kiss you Iruka? Iruka blushing: Um uh sure..Kakashi kisses him with his tongue going into Iruka's mouth as he does the same kissing Kakashi back...ohh wow! Kakashi: wow is right Iruka...I'm just not ready to make love yet..Iruka: I know you're not it's okay I understand baby. Kakashi: Thank you babe...Iruka: i'm gonna go take a shower i'll be right back okay? Kakashi: Okay. Iruka goes to take a shower while Kakashi sits on the couch thinking about Sakura and how bad he feels: ohh cherry blossom..Iruka comes out from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist goes to check on Kakashi..Iruka: Are you okay? Kakashi looks at Iruka thinking: ohh mann such a beautiful body wow...Iruka: Are you alright? Kakashi: Um uh I'm okay why? Iruka: I don't know the way you were looking at me...Kakashi: Well I was just um admiring the um view...Iruka: view? Kakashi stands up: yes the view of seeing that beautiful body of yours..Iruka blushing: Um uh sorry? kakashi: don't be sorry Iruka..takes off his towel..Iruka: ohh wow...Kakashi kisses Iruka on the lips as Iruka takes off Kakashi's clothes til he's all Naked kissing and licking him all over...ah! kakashi: ohh Iruka...let me suck...puts Iruka's cock in his mouth sucking on it...Iruka moans: ahh! ohh damn! ah! ohh baby...feels so good...Kakashi stands up kisses Iruka on the lips then thrusts slowly into Iruka's tight ass..ah! ahh! ohh yess! ah! ohh baby! ahhh! Kakashi...ohh baby..As Kakashi's thrusting into Iruka he imagine's that its Sakura he's making love too..Kakashi: ahh! ohh I'm gonna cummm! Iruka: Cummm baby! ahh! kakashi pulls out cumms all over the place...kakashi: ohh wow! Iruka: wow is right...they kiss...Kakashi: you're so handsome Iruka you really are...Iruka: You're handsome too Kakashi..They go take a shower but in separate bathrooms..Iruka in one bathroom smiling away while he showers and Kakashi in the other bathroom smiling and also thinking about Sakura...They both finish at the same time and go get dressed..Iruka: Kakashi you know how I feel about you and I hope that you feel the same way about me..Kakashi: I do feel the same way Iruka just took a while to realize it. Iruka: aww Kakashi! both smile and hug each other. Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto finally get home..after shutting the door behind them they pin Sakura against the wall kissing and licking her all over as they take off her clothes..Sakura: ahh! ohh yess... Shikamaru: you like this baby? Sakura: ohh yess I do... kisses her on the lips as Naruto sucks on her breasts...ahh! ohh you guys! ah! ohh you guys this feels sooo good! ah! Naruto: Um Shikamaru? she's loving this...Shikamaru: yes she is! loving this...Sakura: what are you guys thinking? Shikamaru: how bad we wanna make wild love to you...Sakura: Really? Naruto: yes really! Sakura: oh boy...Naruto: gotcha! ha ha ha ha Sakura: Naruto! I'm gonna kick your ass! Shikamaru: ha ha ha ha calm down sweetie remember you're pregnant..Sakura: Dammit! I would had beaten him real good too! Naruto gives Sakura a kiss as an image of Kiba comes into his mind...Sakura: ohh wow! Naruto: Um uh sorry I got carried away..Sakura: It's okay I understand winks. Naruto thinking: why was I imagining that I was kissing Kiba when i was kissing Sakura?! ohh mann Kiba I miss you so much! I need you! tears fall from his eyes..Shikamaru: are you alright? Naruto: Yea just miss Kiba that's all..Sakura: ohh Shika we gotta help him find Kiba! Shikamaru: I know we do honey the poor guy it's tearing him up inside badd. Sakura: you're right it is honey I feel so bad for him...I'm gonna go check on him..Shikamaru: okay love don't be too long winks Sakura: I won't be long sweetie goes to Naruto's room and knocks on the door..naruto: who is it? Sakura: Its me are you okay? Naruto: you can come in if you want..Sakura opens the door sees Naruto with tears in his eyes..Sakura: ohh Naruto I'm gonna help you find him! whatever it takes okay! Naruto: thanks you guys are the best! Kiba's at his apartment with a huge smile on his face from seeing his love Naruto during the tour of his new job..thinking: Ohh Naruto we'll be together again I'll do whatever it takes to get you back..I love you so much...hears a knock on his door wondering who it could be so he opens the door and Shikamaru's standing there at his door step..Kiba: Shikamaru! how'd you find me?! Shikamaru: I ran into your father so he told me where you were living at so I came to stop by and say hello..Kiba: i've been wanting you ask you this Shikamaru have you seen Naruto? Shikamaru: Yes I see him he's been staying with Sakura and I for the past eight years or so why? Kiba crying: Because I miss him so much! being away from him for all these years has just torn me up inside and I can't stand the pain its unbearable Shikamaru: ohh Kiba I'm so sorry and just to let you know Naruto's just been a mess he doesn't even talk to anyone except for Sakura and I then when he goes to work he keeps to himself doesn't really talk to anyone...he also looks like a zombie from being without you Kiba..He still loves you! Kiba: I'd do anything to see him Shikamaru but I can't bring myself to do it since I'm the one who had to move away with my family..Shikamaru: you didn't have to do that you know! You could've stayed! Kiba! But instead your father threatened your life so you didn't even put up a fight and left kiba: what was I suppose to do?! he threatened naruto too! Shikamaru: I know he did Kiba! and he fought for you! why didn't you fight for him?! Kiba because I was too weak! and to this day I regret it! I still love him Shikamaru! Shikamaru: You still love him?! Kiba: Yes I do! Shikamaru: Then why haven't you gone to find him?! Kiba: because I didn't know that he was still here til I went on a tour of the factory that he works at! Shikamaru: and you didn't do anything then?! Kiba I was with the main boss geez! Shikamaru: If it was me I would had went to him and confessed my love to him with not having a care of what anyone was to say! I did that with Sakura! Kiba: you did?! Shikamaru: yes I did! I couldn't take it anymore because I wanted her so bad and i knew she was the one so I made a bold move and took her away from Kakashi because of what he did to her! Kiba: wow! you really love her don't you?! Shikamaru: yes I do love her more than anything! and I know you have that love for Naruto Kiba! It's written all over your face! So what the hell are you waiting for?! Kiba: I don't know! it's been ten years! Shikamaru: and? Kiba crying: ohh Shikamaru my love for him never died...shikamaru you need to tell him then whenever you have the guts to do it. Kiba: thank you Shikamaru I know that I need to tell him but how its been so long! Shikamaru: You'll figure it out Kiba! Kiba: oh thanks! Shikamaru: you're welcome see you later! Kiba: Okay! goes inside his apartment thinking: I do have to tell him he's right and I love Naruto so much...smiles then goes to bed..**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Shikamaru arrives at home with Sakura greeting him with a kiss on the lips..Shikamaru: what was that for love? Sakura: Because I love you and welcome home baby...how was your walk? Shikamaru: It was okay wish you were with me..Sakura: I could Had gone with you! oh well next time I'll go with you..Shikamaru: okay honey and guess what? Sakura: what dear? Shikamaru whispers: I ran into Kiba's father and he gave me the address to where Kiba lives at and I went over there and well got into an arguement with him. Sakura: oh oh about what? Shikamaru: about him not fighting for naruto the day he left and I told him how I fought for you and confessed my love..Sakura: ohh I remember that ohh I fell for you in an instant and I love you more than ever! Shikamaru: I love you too baby..Sakura whispers: but he is an idiot for not standing up for him and Naruto though! Shikamaru: that's exactly what I told him and he just cried and kept saying that he was weak..Sakura: weak? Weak my ass! ugh! he's always been something else! Shikamaru: sure has..Sakura: ohh Shika I love you so much baby..As shikamaru kisses her the baby moves..Shikamaru: wow! tears fall from his eyes baby moved honey! Sakura: sure did! they kiss each other again..Naruto walks in: baby moving? Sakura: yes like crazy! Shikamaru: sure is can't wait to find out what it is! Sakura: Me either! Naruto: well no matter if its a boy or girl they'll become great ninjas Sakura & shikamaru: yes with all of us training him or her. Naruto: And I get to spoil this kid rotten! Sakura: ohh is it because you're its uncle? Naruto: Yep! that's right! wow I guess we better start buying some stuff for the nursery? Sakura: Yes Naruto! Shikamaru: well when should we start? Sakura: well as soon as we know what its gonna be? Shikamaru: well we can buy the furniture stuff now and then when we know what it't gonna be then we'll go from there..Sakura: Okay good Idea! naruto: is it okay if I come with you guys? Shikamaru: Naruto we always include you in stuff you know that! naruto: I know just wanted to ask though..Few weeks later Naruto goes with Shikamaru and Sakura to see Tsunade to find out what sex of the baby's gonna be..Tsunade: ohh so glad to see you guys! Shikamaru: good to see you tsunade..Tsunade: Ready to find out you guys? Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru: yes we are! Tsunade takes them to the exam room and does an ultrasound and when Shikamaru and Naruto see the baby tears fall from their eyes..Sakura: ohh you guys! awwee Tsunade: You guys are something else...Shikamaru: what! we have a right to cry happy tears! Tsunade thinking: hope you guys do this when the child's born geez! takes a picture of the baby..Well guess what you guys? Sakura: what? Tsunade: You're having a boy shikamaru and Naruto: YES! Sakura: okay! I guess someone's really excited besides me! Tsunade: I guess so whispers to Sakura: Are you gonna tell Kakashi? Sakura: He's happy with Iruka..as tears fall from her eyes..Tsunade: ohh Sakura I'm so sorry least you have these two guys to be there for you! Sakura: Yes I do and i love Shikamaru so much and Naruto too! Shikamaru: Tsunade I'd like to be in there when she has the baby..Tsunade: Of course you're gonna be in there! Shikamaru smiles: thanks tsunade! Tsunade: you're welcome Shikamaru! Sakura and the guys leave her office going home. They arrive home and Sakura goes to rest while Naruto and Shikamaru celebate...Shikamaru: I am so happy Naruto! Naruto: Yes I'm with you on that Shika! Shikamaru: can't wait to spoil him rotten! Naruto: Me being his uncle I get to spoil him too! Shikamaru: ha ha yes you do! Sakura: You guys are something else! you know that?! Shikamaru: sorry honey for waking you up I'm just excited and he's excited too..Sakura: I can tell! and before I know it I'm gonna look like a whale! Shikamaru: Honey to me you're beautiful I don't care what anyone else thinks! Sakura: I love you so much! Shikamaru: i love you too honey! Naruto: Hey! what about me?! Sakura: we love you too! soon to be uncle! Naruto: I'm happy with that! Not even knowing Kakashi's outside listening thinking: ohh what have I done?! ohh Sakura mark my words I'm gonna get you back one way or another! Including our son that you're carrying...walks away to go home and when he arrives to his home he sees Iruka wearing an apron with nothing on underneath...wow you look nice! Iruka: oh do I? Kakashi wraps his arms around him yes you do! Iruka: you're hands are cold babe! Kakashi: I'm sorry dear I was outside taking my daily walk..then they hear a knock on their door, Iruka goes to hide in the kitchen behind the counter and Kakashi goes to open the door. He opens the door and Tsunade's standing there with a smile on her face..Kakashi: what brings you here Tsuande? Tsunade: I wanted to tell you the sex of your child. Kakashi: Well what is she having? Tsunade whispers: You guys are having a boy Kakashi: ohh wow...Tsunade: And since you don't want to be involved I told Shikamaru that he can be there when she has the baby..Kakashi: What makes you think that I don't want to be involved?! Tsunade: when you said that she should be having Shikamaru's child and not yours! Kakashi: I don't recall saying that! Tsunade: Well you did Kakashi! and Sakura was already told what you had said so how bout that! Iruka: Kakashi! why would you do that?! Kakashi: I didn't want to have the burden of having a child around...and now I regret saying it...Iruka: Geez Kakashi I didn't think you'd ever say anything like that..Tsunade: I best be going now take care you guys! Iruka: you too Tsunade! Tsunade leaves thinking: How dare he?! Oh well least the kid's gonna have a loving mother and stepdad who's gonna raise him as if it was his and Sakura's child...Iruka: Why Kakashi...why? Kakashi: I don't know Iruka maybe because I thought that it would be best if I don't be in that boy's life. Iruka: ohh sweetie I hope you don't mean that and what will you do when you see your own son out there walking with Sakura and Shikamaru?! Kakashi: I'll just avoid them Iruka besides he'll be in a happy home with people who love and adore him! Iruka: If you say so just wait til he's born Kakashi you might change your mind...Kakashi: yea that's a ways off honey..Iruka: From my understanding isn't she about 5 months along? Kakashi: 5 months! Iruka: yes 5 months I mean she's felt the baby move already..Kakashi feels tears falling from his eyes Are you okay baby? Kakashi: I'm fine dear...Iruka goes to kiss Kakashi on the lips then Kakashi grabs his ass, Iruka moans..you okay Iruka? Iruka: I'm fine I'm just concerned about you babe Kakashi: I told you I'm okay gee whiz! Iruka: okay honey sorry for asking but I do care about you more than anything..kakashi: I care about you too Iruka..Sakura: I'm gonna go lay down for a little bit let me know when dinner's ready..Shikamaru: I will honey rest well love..Sakura thanks honey thinking: Ohh Kashi I miss you so much but I know that you're happy with Iruka tears fall from her eyes..goes to sleep. Naruto: You know Shikamaru that kids gonna have all of us to love and care for him! Shikamaru: Yes he is and I'm gonna love him as if he was mine! Naruto: good I'm happy to hear you say that unlike you know who...Shikamaru: Exactly! He's a jerk for doing this to her! doesn't even wanna be apart of this little boys life! Oh well it's his loss my treasure! Naruto: Mine too! Shikamaru goes to wake up Sakura to have dinner, when he walks up to the bed kisses her on the lips as her eyes open and she smiles at him..Sakura: hey baby dinner ready? Shikamaru: yes it is my love..Sakura: okay let's go eat baby i'm starving! they get to the kitchen table and sit down to eat. Naruto: this is good! Sakura: Yes it is! good job guys! Shikamaru: thank you honey! Naruto: Great work tomorrow just so not looking forward to it but happy we don't have to deal with the mailroom people anymore! Sakura: Is that a good thing? Naruto: Heck yea it is those people were getting on my nerves! Shikamaru: wow I bet! naruto: Oh trust me they were! Sakura: Well hopefully you'll have better work days now that he's hired a new person for the mailroom now..Naruto: yea I hope so too guys Shikamaru: what's wrong Naruto? Naruto: nothing just thinking about how I'm going to enjoy spoiling that boy rotten..Sakura: oh boy already? Naruto: yep! I'm working half day tomorrow so shikamaru and I can go pick up the furniture for the nursery. Sakura: You guys got the furniture?! awesome! hugs the both of them and they feel the baby move..Naruto: wow! he's an active little fella..Shikamaru: yes he is! they both kiss her stomach..Naruto: well I'm turning in for the night goodnight you guys see you in the morning..Sakura and Shikamaru: see you in the morning! Sakura: ohh I'm tired! he's so active honey! Shikamaru: Yes he is and that's a good thing! Sakura: yes it is a good thing love..she looks up at the window sees Kakashi standing outside in the dark...going outside for some air! Shikamaru: Okay! Sakura walks out of the house to the front yard, Kakashi comes around from the side of the house..Sakura: Kashi what are you doing? Kakashi: Sakura I want you back..I know i've said some things that were uncalled for but I love you so much and I'd do anything to get you back...Sakura: Really after you said that you didn't want to be a father to our son..Kakashi: baby I was overwhelmed! please! Sakura: Kashi I miss you so much but you have Iruka now and I know you're happy with him..Kakashi: I am but there's one thing..Sakura: and what's that? Kakashi: My love for you is still here with me! I mean whenever Iruka and I make love, I close my eyes and I see your face..I still dream about you! Sakura Crying: Kashi go to Iruka...please..kakashi: I'm not giving up on you Sakura...leaves..Sakura thinking: Kashi my love be with Iruka...leave us alone you've messed up really badd..goes back inside the house..goes to hug Shikamaru..Shikamaru: you okay? Sakura: Yes I'm fine just can't wait til our little bundle of joy's born..Shikamaru: I can't wait either baby they kiss each other then go to bed after Sakura cleans up the kitchen..Shikamaru and Sakura lay down in their bed Sakura falls asleep with Shikamaru holding her in his arms...Kakashi cries really hard as he walks back home thinking about what Sakura had said thinking: I'm still gonna get you back no matter what I have to do! He wipes his tears with his shirt as he walks through the door when he gets home..Iruka: Hey baby ready for bed? Kakashi: yes I'm ready to go to bed we have work tomorrow...Iruka: Yes we do and I just hope that Kiba's not gonna be a slacker..Kakashi: who knows with him I mean he's always been like that you know. Iruka: I know that's why I gave him the mailroom job. kakashi: ah I see and it does suit him..Iruka: Sure does suit him actually..Kakashi lays down in the bed ready to go to sleep as Iruka lays down too also ready to go to sleep...Goodnight love..kakashi goodnight baby as he quietly cries himself to sleep...**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The next day Sakura wakes up from having a dream about Kakashi thinking: why does it still hurt so badd being without him..gets out of bed sees that Naruto and Shikamaru had already left for work then cries really hard..Kakashi wakes up from dreaming about Sakura and notices that Iruka had left already for work so he hurries and gets ready to go..and when he walks out of the house to go he hears crying from a distance thinking: who could that be? As he walks the noise gets louder and when he realizes it's Sakura who's crying he goes to knock on the door. Sakura opens the door: what brings you here don't you have work today? Kakashi: I heard you crying so I thought I would come by and make sure that you're okay..Sakura: I'm alright Kashi no need for you to worry about me. Kakashi: I have every right to worry about you! I mean you're carrying our child! Sakura: SInce when are you calling him ours when you don't want anything to do with us?! Kakashi: I love you Sakura and our child..I had thought about what you had said and I have messed things up really badd and hurt you in the process which still pains me to this day..and everyday I regret it Sakura: Kashi what are you trying to say?! kakashi: I want to be there for him and for you please! Sakura: but you don't want me anymore remember? Kakashi: You're crazy for thinking that way besides I do still want you I'm crazy about you...Sakura: you better get to work before Iruka kicks your ass! kakashi: Sakura I'm the main boss of the factory so he can't..Sakura: Your what?! Kakashi: you heard me I'm the top guy who looks over everything in that place! Sakura: I didn't know that Kashi! well good for you...Kakashi: ohh who are we kidding?! Sakura: huh? Kakashi pulls her to him as he kisses her on the lips, she tries to fight it but gives in as the baby moves..ha ha he moved! that was quiet a kick! Kakashi: You mean I just felt our baby move?! Sakura: Yes you did Kashi how does that make you feel? Kakashi: I feel like the biggest idiot in the world! ohh my gosh that's my son! cries..Sakura: Um I have to go get some rest I'm feeling tired so see you later Kashi..Kakashi: see you later Sakura rest well..Sakura: Thanks Kashi goes inside her house closes the door and goes to lay down on her bed crying..Kakashi thinking: ohh Sakura you do love me! smiles..Naruto: what a morning and where's that no account Kakashi at?! Sai: not sure oh there he is! Naruto: hey Kakashi can I talk to you for a second? Kakashi: Sure Naruto what's up? Naruto: I was wondering if you would like to help me and Shikamaru put together the baby furniture when we go pick it up today? Kakashi smiles: Sure I would love to help you guys in anyway I can! Naruto: thanks man! see you guys later tell Iruka hello for us! Kakashi: I will Naruto goes upstairs to his office sees Iruka sitting in one of the chairs..Hey baby you didnt wake me up earlier..Iruka: I'm sorry It's just that you looked so handsome sleeping that I decided to let you sleep in a little bit..Kakashi: Ohh Iruka I love you so much baby..Iruka: I love you too Kakashi they kiss each other...Naruto: Hey get a room you two! Iruka: do we have to go help them today? kakashi: yes we do honey only because they don't know shit about putting furniture together..Iruka laughs:True they don't and I love showing off like that too he he he Kakashi: ohh boy Iruka what am I gonna do with you? Iruka: love me? Kakashi smiles: yes my love I'm gonan love you..Kiba comes in to start his day at work and as he walks to the mailroom he sees naruto working at his machine thinking: ohh baby can't wait to have you back...walks away to the mailroom and when he gets to the mailroom he sees everyone just sitting around..Kiba: Um hello? All: Hello and welcome to the room of pure boredom! Kiba: um thank you? Temari: Kiba? Is that really you? Kiba sees Temari..: heyyy you so nice to see you again goes to hug her..Temari whispers: I've missed you so much! Kiba: I've missed you too both cry... worker: Did I miss something here? Temari: guys this man is like a brother to me...He's done so much for me over the years and now that he's moved back I'm even more happier! all: awe how sweet! Kiba whispers: come over later so we can catch up okay? Temari smiles: okay! they all get to work sorting out so much mail that its ridiculous...Kiba: do you guys always get this much mail coming in? Temari: yep we do and here the others always think that we don't do shit around here! Kiba: well that's not right of them to think that way! Temari: no its not and I keep telling that smart ass Iruka that we need more people down here and he brings you which makes me so happy! Kiba: thanks Temari and I'm happy to be here! The work day ends and everyone's going home for the day..Kiba and Temari leave together, without knowing Naruto sees them thinking: wow Temari another boyriend huh? not even realizing that the guy she's with is Kiba so he walks away heading home..he arrives at the house opens the door calling sakura's name and she walks out of her room having just woken up from her nap. Sakura: hey Naruto welcome home! hugs him. Naruto: how are you feeling? Sakura: Like a big whale! Naruto: ohh Sakura you don't look like a whale at all! Sakura: well I feel like one! Shikamaru walks in: ohh baby you're beautiful no matter what! Sakura smiles: thank you Shika! Naruto: we gotta go get that furniture soon..Shikamaru: Oh yes we do! Is Iruka and Kakashi coming by to help us? Naruto: Yes they are! Shikamaru: Okay good! Sakura: why are they coming? Shikamaru: to help us put the furniture together for our son! Sakura: awe how nice of them! thinking: shit shit shit dammit dammit! ugh! Kiba and Temari arrive at his apartment closes the door..Suddenly they start kissing and taking off each other's clothes..Temari: ah! Kiba! ohh I've missed you so much baby! Kiba: I've missed you too honey..kissing her everywhere on her body as she moans..he gets down to her pants pulls them down sees her cock and sucks on it..Temari: ahh! ohh yess! ahh! ohh damn! ah! ohh Kiba mmm Kiba stands up: ohh you're so beautiful Temari! sucks on her breasts Temari moans...Then gently thrusts into her nice and tight ass...Temari: ahh! ohh baby! ah! ah! ohh Kibaaaa ah! ohh shit! feels so good baby! ohh yess! Kiba: ahh! you feel so good baby! ah! ohh temari! ohh yess! Temari: Now its my turn into Kiba..Kiba: ah! ohh yess! ahh! ohh baby! ohh temari Love feeling you inside me...mmmm Temari: you feel so good Kiba wow...thrusts faster..Kiba moans loudly: ahh! ohh shit! I'm gonna cum Kiba: Cumm baby She cumms inside Kiba as they both moan...ohh baby! that was wonderful! Temari: it was touches his face...I still love you Kiba and I've missed you so much..Kiba: I love you too and I've really missed you alot Temari..they kiss each other..lets go in the shower baby...Temari: okay..they walk into the shower turn the water on wash their bodies then Kiba pins Temari to the wall kissing her with his tongue as she moans..Temari: ohh Kiba...feels so good...ah! Kiba: stay with me tonight Temari please? Temari: I'm gonna have to get some extra clothes from my place though..Kiba: okay baby I'll take you babe..They step out of the shower kissing each other, they get some clothes on and go to Temari's place so she can get some extra clothes, when they arrive to her apartment they go inside after shutting the door then kiss each other let's hurry back baby..Temari: yes let's honey as she gets some clothes they go back to Kiba's apartment and when they arrive after going inside his place they make out...Kiba: I'm so crazy about you temari! I'm so happy you're staying with me tonight...Temari: I am too Kbaby..wow you've gotten so much sexier and so handsome! Kiba blushing: Thanks so have you! Temari blushes: awe thank you Kiba! hugs him. Kakashi and Iruka arrive at Sakura's house with their tools and knock on the door. Sakura: opens the door Hey guys! so glad you came over! Since they don't know what to do..Iruka: You're welcome hon at least we can show then how to do this stuff. Sakura: yes true! Iruka: How are you feeling hon? Sakura: I'm doing okay been tired but that's normal well that is what Tsunade says..Iruka: I wonder about her sometimes! Sakura: You're not the only one Iruka trust me...Kakashi: where are these guys at? Sakura: they're suppose to be in the spare room right now Iruka and Kakashi walk to the spare room see Naruto and Shikamaru unpacking the boxes..Iruka hey guys how are you? Naruto: doing good! how about you guys? kakashi: doing good you guys! They help Shikamaru and Naruto put together the furniture then four hours later they finally finish putting everything together..Iruka: Hey this looks really nice you guys! Shikamaru: Yes it does look nice huh? Naruto: yes it does and it was me who picked it! Kakashi: Really? naruto: yep! Shikamaru: It's true you guys he did pick this out. Kakashi thinking: wow he did a good job picking this out..Iruka: hey you okay? Kakashi: yes I'm fine just getting the tools together so we can get going...Shikamaru: thank you so much for coming over to help us! Iruka: you're welcome Shikamaru anytime! As they leave Kakashi sees Sakura singing to the baby and smiles while they walk out the door to go home..That was a task! Kakashi: yes It was a task man those two! Iruka ha ha yes those two need to learn how to put stuff together! Kakashi: they really do! you're right about that! Shikamaru: Honey do you want to see the furniture? Sakura: yes I do! they walk her to the spare room she sees the furniture ohh its so nice you guys! so beautiful! Naruto: thank you! Shikamaru: ha ha ha thanks Naruto for doing this for us! Naruto: I love you guys and the little boy you're gonna be having together so I wanted to pitch in! Shikamaru and Sakura give naruto a hug thanking him again..Shikamaru: You love us? naruto: yes that's what I said..Sakura: ohh Naruto we love you too you've been so great! naruto: thanks you guys kisses both of them..Shikamaru: Naruto? naruto whispers to Shikamaru: I wanna have my way you guys..Sakura: I don't think i'd be much as far as pleasuring is concerned I mean I'm big as a house cries..Naruto: No you're not Sakura to us you're beautiful! Sakura: really you guys? Shikamaru: yes really honey and I love you so much! Sakura: awe you guys are so wonderful! hugs them both as the baby moves inside her stomach. Naruto: did I just feel the baby move? Shikamaru: Yes you did Naruto! Naruto: ohh wow I can't wait to see him you guys! as tears fall from his eyes...Sakura: he will be here sooner than you think guys..Kakashi and Iruka get home after helping out Shikamaru and Naruto with putting the furniture for the baby together. Kakashi: those two are something else! Iruka: Yes but sure have good taste in furniture though! Kakashi: Hey! what are you trying to say! Iruka: ha ha ha ohh honey you have good taste too..Kakashi: suree you're just saying that..Iruka: You do have good taste baby and have you changed your mind about not wanting to be in that boys's life? Kakashi: It would be too hard for me Iruka I mean I'd love to be but I think it's best that I don't..Iruka: No! we're gonna be involved in his life even if it's just me! he's not even born yet and I already love him! Kakashi: ohh Iruka you're so wonderful! Iruka: yea yea yea you are too Kakashi. Kakashi laying against Iruka's chest thinking: The love of my life's having my baby and here I am with this wonderful man who I love so much and adore that I can't imagine my life without him with me...I still regret losing Sakura hurts so much...Iruka: I really hope you change your mind baby I really do..**


End file.
